The Coming of Merlin
by thefaultin0urfandom
Summary: Morgana has come back with disastrous consequences. She has joined up with Voldemort. So Merlin has to go to school. Will he and Harry find friendship? Will Morgana be defeated? And who's that showing up from Merlin's past? Freylin, slight Romione. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first story! Someone reported this story before but all I had written was 'Story to come...' so I understand.**

**Thanks to callmepie and prety for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

'Forlætan Morgana beon cwic, forlætan Morgana beon cwic, forlætan Morgana beon cwic!'

Voldemort standing in front of a stone table chanting the words: "Let Morgana be alive," as he ran a knife along his hands, letting the blood drip into a bowl below. His wand was out, emitting an ongoing dark light.

Suddenly, Voldemort heard a piercing scream coming from the bowl. A dark swirling mist rose up. It formed a shadowy shape, and then solidified into a beautiful woman.

Morgana smiled, an evil smile that made Voldemort drop to the ground in a kneel.

She was on the Isle of the Blessed. The ruins of the castle had weathered even more down since she had last come. Now it was just rubble on the ground. But life had bloomed. In Uther's reign, the castle had been burned to the ground, and the land with it. The magic was still noticeable, but had faded significantly. She shook her head. Voldemort was still kneeling, his red eyes burning with reverence and a little resentment. Of course. He had met a person more powerful than him and had to kneel in front of her. But that was what Morgana deserved.

Morgana looked at the unattractive man in distaste. But, she sensed the power radiating from the man - certainly not at powerful as her, but enough to gain her respect. But, his magic was a deformed version of the pure, wonderful magic that the Old Religion had been.

Her eyes narrowed. She could put up with him. But he would eventually be killed.

"My lady," Voldemort drivelled. "It is so wonderful to see you in person!"

Morgana scoffed. Her spirit had been invading the foolish wizard's dreams, teaching him the necessary magic to bring her back to life. She had been patient. If she could wait 2,000 years for someone stupid enough to agree to her plans, she could wait a few more years.

She remembered who had sent her to the afterlife in the first place. Merlin. Oh, Merlin. He was such a thorn in her side. He had thwarted her at every turn, and when she finally found out his true nature, he had defeated her. With a sword. At least Mordred had been able to kill Arthur.

She thought of that pesky Merlin again, the immortal Merlin, the _revered_ Merlin, the oh so powerful Merlin. She was going to stop him once and for all. And she had an army of wizards by her side.

"My lady," Voldemort whispered. "What shall you have me do?"

She smirked. "We shall bring the Wizarding World down to its feet. And with it, my mortal enemy, _Merlin._

Merlin woke up with a start. Morgana had invaded his dreams again, after so long. He closed his eyes. So. She was back. To be honest, he had expected someone to raise her up far earlier that this, at the end of the 20th Century. And the person who had raised her was the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He was no match for Merlin, but he had killed dozens. Merlin had tried to stop him, but the Old Religion had held him back. 'It's not time. The Potter boy must make the journey on his own,' the Triple Goddess had whispered.

And now the boy was 15. He was going to set off to school in a few days, and Merlin was sure that Voldemort and Morgana would want to attack at the school. It would mean more kills. Merlin had been watching Harry's life in interest. He had survived the killing curse by his mother's love, and that luck had stayed with him throughout the years. He had always evaded his enemies, sometimes only by a hair. But now, if Morgana and Voldemort teamed up... he wouldn't stand a chance. Merlin had to protect him.

Merlin had to go to school.

**Finished! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Meeting of Merlin

**I am soo sorry for posting so late! Extraong chapter to make up for it? I know I copied lots from the books.**

**dosclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot. Some parts of the sorry are not mine. **

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sucking a Sherbet Lemon. It was almost the start of the school year, and he was having a break. A well deserved break, he thought. A break that was interrupted by a flash of light over by the fireplace.

Dumbledore sighed. His break would have to be postponed. But he couldn't help feeling a little curious as to what the flash of light was. He picked up a letter that was sitting in the ashes. His name was written in a cursive font, and the parchment was thick and creamy. He opened the letter.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore," it said.

"I apologise for sending this letter so late, but I wish to join your prestigious school. I have received magical training; however now my tutor has sadly deceased. I would like to attend the school to complete my studies. I am aware that I have not joined in the first year, but as I said before, I do know magic. I understand if you can't accept me on such short notice, but I would be deeply obliged if you would.

Thank you,

Michael Emrys."

Dumbledore say back in his chair. There was no doubting it: the boy was certainly well-spoken. He had somehow gained a little of Dumbledore's trust with only one letter. He would, of course, have to make Michael do some tests to prove himself, but a little part of Dumbledore knew that the boy had already earned himself a place at the school. He didn't know why, but there was something deep inside his soul that explicitly trusted this 'Michael Emrys.'

Merlin stepped through the archway that led into Diagon Alley. He had recieved a letter from the Headmaster very promptly saying that 'Michael' could come to Hogwarts, but only if he could prove his magical ability. Merlin had been to Hogwarts several times before, so he knew what was expected of Fourth Years going into Fifth Year. He had decided that he would make the common mistakes and do the average amount of correct answers to get himself into Harry Potter's year.

Merlin completed his tests, making himself looking around 15 years old, and a day later Dumbledore sent him a letter saying that he could join the fifth years as 'Michael's' standard was the kind of standard that he would expect from fifth years. He had also enclosed a equipment list.

Diagon Alley was bustling with families doing early school shopping. Merlin couldn't see the Weasleys (or Harry Potter) but he guessed that was because Voldemort was on the loose. He bought the set books and had his robes measured. His wand - one he had made himself with one of Aithusa's scales - was safely tucked in his pocket.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er," said Ron.

"We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carnage," Hermione said awkwardly.

Ron wasn't looking at Harry; he seemed to have become intensely interested in the fingernails on his left hand.

"Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again. "Well, I - I might see you later, then."

"Yeah, definitely," said Ron, casting a shifty, anxious look at Harry. "It's a pain having to go down there, I'd rather - but we have to - I mean, I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy," he finished defiantly.

"I know you're not," said Harry and he grinned. But as Hermione and Ron dragged their trunks, Crookshanks and a caged Pigwidgeon off towards the engine end of the train, Harry felt an odd sense of loss. He had never travelled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron.

"Come on," Ginny told him, "if we get a move on we'll be able to save them places."

"Right," said Harry, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other. They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-panelled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Harry could not help noticing that a lot of people stared back at him with great interest and that several of them nudged their neighbours and pointed him out. After he had met this behaviour in five consecutive carriages he remembered that the Daily Prophet had been telling its readers all summer what a lying show-off he was. He wondered dully whether the people now staring and whispering believed the stories.

Finally they found a carriage with only one person occupying it. He seemed to be staring off into space, twirling a wand around with his fingers.

"Um," said Harry. He wondered who the boy was. He hadn't seen him around Hogwarts before and he looked a little too old to be a first year. The boy had messy black hair, not unlike his own and bright blue eyes. His cheekbones were prominent on his face. Harry thought that Mrs Weasley, if she ever saw the boy, would want to fatten him up. "Can we share the compartment with you?"

The boy broke from his reverie with a jolt. He looked closely at the pair and narrowed his eyes. Finally, he said, "Sure. I'm new here so it'll be good to meet some people before we get to the school."

Ginny and Harry cautiously walked in. Harry sat down opposite the mysterious boy and Ginny sat next to him. "So." Harry tried to start a conversation. "What's your name?"

"My name is Michael Emrys," he said. "And you?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who he is?" Harry stared at Michael in wonder. This must be some kind of joke.

"No..." Michael frowned. "Are you famous or something?"

"I'm Harry Potter!" said Harry. "Oh, and that's Ginny Weasley. I'm in fifth year, she's in fourth."

"Oh, the Boy Who Lived." Michael nodded. "You're in the papers quite a lot."

"Oh, so I guess you don't believe me," mumbled Harry miserably.

"No, of course I believe you!" Michael exclaimed. "I don't think a fourteen year old boy could kill someone." Harry nodded gratefully.

An awkward silence filled the room.

Michael reached into his bag and pulled out a large book. It was worn at the ends and was bound in a cracked leather. As he opened the book to read, Harry caught a glimpse of the front cover. It was written in an old language, the gold lettering spelling out words unknown to him. Michael must have been fluent in the language as he was flicking through the pages at ease.

Ginny and Harry, after sitting so silently that you could've heard a pin drop, finally heard the food trolley coming down the aisle. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have been able to bear the silence much longer.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the lady asked.

Harry and Ginny bought whatever they could and Michael bought a couple of chocolate frogs. Harry and Ginny began trading the frog cards, and Michael went back to his book, biting off the frog's head thoughtfullyl

Harry looked at his card. It had a picture of an old man, his blue eyes staring at him, as if reading his soul. Harry could've mistaken him for Dumbledore himself, if it wasn't for the fact that the name Merlin was written below the portrait. The card read: "Medieval, dates unknown. Most famous wizard of all time. Sometimes known as the Prince of Enchanters. Part of the Court of King Arthur."

"Oh, I got Merlin," said Harry. "I've already got one of him."

"Merlin?" said Michael with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah, on the Chocolate Frog card." Harry looked at Ginny. "Who've you got?"

Ginny was just opening her packet. "Um... It's Morgana! That's ironic."

Michael leaned forward. "Can I see that card?" Ginny gave him a strange look but handed it over all the same.

Harry knew what it said: "Also known as Morgan le Fay, Morgana was a Dark sorceress who was King Arthur's half sister and an enemy of Merlin."

Michael, after reading it closed his eyes, and looked as if he had eaten a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. He all but chucked it at Ginny and went back to his book.

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks but carried on eating their food.

Ron and Hermione did not turn up for nearly an hour. They walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

"I'm starving,' said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

Hermione stood in the doorway looking at Michael. "Who are you?" she asked.

Ron turned to look at Michael. "Oh I didn't see you there."

Michael smiled and extended his hand. "My name is Michael Emrys. And you are?"

"I'm Hermione, and that pig is Ron," Hermione replied, wrinkling her nose. Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and Ginny. "Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once, certain his worst fear would be confirmed.

"Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously.

"How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..."

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw,' said Hermione.

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he's a Slytherin. We're all in Gryffindor by the way. Why, do you know him?"

"No, just heard the name a long time ago," Michael muttered.

Another silence crept into the room.

After a few agonising minutes in which Ron had finished three Chocolate Frogs and was opening another, Ginny decided to break the silence. "So why are you only coming to Hogwarts now, Michael? Why not when you were eleven?"

Michael closed his book. "I used to be tutored at home, by my mother's friend. My family didn't believe in wand magic. They thought it was silly.

"What?" Harry was surprised. He thought there was only wand magic. "What magic do you use, then?

"Well." Michael seemed to think about his answer, as if deciding to tell the truth or a lie. "I'm from an old Druid family, so we use a little of the Old Religion magic. It's very dangerous though and I can only do a few spells. But I do know wand magic. I taught myself."

Hermione was listening intently. "The Old Religion? That's the sort of magic Merlin used! What spells can you do?"

Michael looked amused. "Well this is the easiest." He held out his palm and whispered, "Forbearnan." His eyes flashed gold and a flame appeared in his outstretched hand.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed. Michael jumped. "You did that without a wand!"

Michael looked embarrassed. "Well-"

Suddenly the compartment doors flew open. Draco Malfoy and his cronies stood outside the door. Michael quickly extinguished the flame.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Michael laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry, who knew at once that she, like him, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.

Michael looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Harry and Hermione's worried faces.

They exchanged glances once again. "Oh, it's nothing." Michael narrowed his eyes but seemed to dismiss the idea of anything bad happening.

The train whistled. "Oh look," Hermione said. "We need to get changed into our robes."

They swiftly got changed and began walking down the aisle as the train began to slow.

Ron and Hermione went off to do their prefect duties and the rest of them tried to find a carriage.

When an empty carriage finally drove up, Harry gave a start of surprise. The carriages were being pulled by some weird creatures, snorting and thumping their hooves on the ground. "What are those?" Harry asked

Ginny frowned. "What? There's nothing," she said as she looked to where Harry was pointing.

Michael, however, looked as though he could see them. "They're Thestrals!" He stared at them in awe. "I've never seen them tamed before!"

Ginny looked confused. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing there..."

Michael sighed. "You can only see them if you've seen death."

Harry grimaced. "You've seen someone die?"

Michael smiled ruefully. "Yep. My father died in my arms. He used to... train dragons. One day he had an accident while trying to save me." A tear escaped from Michael's eye, but he quickly wiped it away. He leapt up onto the carriage, Harry and Ginny following, after exchanging glances.

thanks for reading! Please review.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Sorting of Merlin

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages but seriously? Two reviews for the whole story? You're not being very supportive. So after the next chapter I will move the story on very quickly and the event will only be slightly the same. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't post. But thanks for following and favouriting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

They finally neared the castle. Merlin looked up at the castle, and noted with a faint smile that nothing had changed since he had been there last.

They entered the castle, narrowly dodging Peeves's water balloons, then Harry and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them. Merlin stood in the middle of the doorway awkwardly.

Professor McGonagall briskly strode up to him. Merlin was fidgeting uncomfortably because of all the stares he was getting. He had never liked publicity, even in Camelot.

"As you are a new student, you will have to be sorted with the rest of the First Years," McGonagall said. "Then you can sit at your house. I assume you know which house is which?"

Merlin nodded, and said politely, "Yes, I found out on the train."

"Very well." The professor walked to the middle of the hall, where a line of scared looking First Years were waiting.

The Sorting Hat sang it's song, then the Transfiguration teacher pulled out a list of names.

She called out their names, and Merlin started paying attention when he was the last one left.

"Emrys, Michael."

All at once the hall burst into whispers. Merlin walked up to the stool steadily and sat down. The hat started talking in his head before McGonagall had even put it on his head.

_"Well, well, Mr Emrys come back again for another year!"_

_"Yes." _Merlin replied shortly. The hat knew who he was, and it always refused to sort the boy, saying that, _"You are too powerful for even me to sort!"_

As always, Merlin had to choose his house, and he mentally said Gryffindor, after glancing at Harry.

_"Ooh, you've come to protect the Potter boy! Very strange lad." _The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the hall burst into applause.

Merlin found a place near the Trio and sat down.

After the clapping had finished, Dumbledore stood up. "I'm sure you are all wondering who this Mr. Emrys is; he is a student who wishes to continue his studies here. Please feel free to show him around and help him; he doesn't bite." Dumbledore looked at Merlin with a twinkle in his eyes.

All at once, food arrived on the table. Merlin looked at the roast chicken reminiscently, thinking about the grand feasts back in Camelot.

Just as he was about to take a bite of his food, a head popped up in the pudding.

Merlin jumped, but no one else seemed fazed by it. He realised swiftly that it was a ghost he had seen many times before in Hogwarts. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. The old ghost was looking at him in shock, but Merlin told him (in his mind) to scram, and scram he did.

"That was weird," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

Hermione let out a sigh of disgust. No one else seemed to have noticed Merlin and Nick's exchange.

After everyone had eaten, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food vanished, and the students became quiet. He started his speech, announcing changes in the staffing arrangements and Quidditch trials, but was soon interrupted by a woman only dressed in pink. Merlin vaguely remembered that she was Dolores Umbridge, who worked in the Ministry.

"Thank you, for those kind words of welcome, Headmaster," she started. She kept on rambling in her sickeningly sweet voice, saying what seemed to be nothing but nonsense. But Merlin knew what she was implying: the Ministry were interfering at Hogwarts. She finished her speech, and the rest of the students jerked out of their stupor when Dumbledore started clapping.

Hermione whispered something to Harry and Ron amidst all the half hearted applause.

Finally Dumbledore allowed them to leave the Great Hall and go to bed.

Ron and Hermione went off to do prefect duties ("Oi, midgets!") and Harry was silently trudging up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories. Merlin hurried to catch up with him. "Hi Harry," he said. Harry smiled at him in acknowledgement. "You're going to the Gryffindor Common Room, right? I can follow you?" Merlin already knew the way but Harry looked like he could use a friend.

Harry nodded and they walked up the stairs. "So you can do wandless magic?" he asked, referring to what Merlin had showed them on the train.

"Yeah, but only a little." Merlin had to be careful with what he said now. He would also try to not show them more powerful magic. He knew Hermione was very smart. "I can show you some if you want."

Harry nodded excitedly. "Yeah we could do that."

Just then, Peeves floated by. Harry groaned. "Go away, Peeves."

"Ooh, Potty's veeerrrry angry today!" Peeves chucked gleefully. "Oh, and look who we have here! Mr Emrys, back for another year!"

Merlin winced inwardly but boldly said, "What are you talking about? I haven't been here before."

Peeves cackled. "He's up to his tricks again!" He floated off, leaving Harry looking bemused and Merlin trying to control his annoyance. That poltergeist would be the end of him.

"What did he mean?" Harry asked.

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows. It might just be a trick. Poltergeists are known for their jokes."

When they reached the Common Room everyone seemed to be looking at Harry strangely. "Come on Michael," Harry muttered. "Let's go to the room."

But they were met by two boys arguing. Another boy was reading a book. Merlin cleared his throat.

"Um, this is Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan," Harry said. "That's Neville Longbottom." Merlin nodded.

Seamus seemed to be glaring at Harry. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

Dean spoke. "Seamus's mum didn't want him to go to Hogwarts this year."

"Why?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Me mam read in the paper that Dumbledore isn't to be trusted. Said you and him were telling tales." Seamus didn't seem to want to meet Harry's eyes.

"What? Then you tell your mum-"

The door banged open, and Ron walked in. He stopped when he saw the look on everyone's faces. "What's up?"

"Seamus's mum's been reading lies from the Daily Prophet. Thinks that Voldemort-" everybody visibly flinched- "that Voldemort hasn't risen and it was all a lie."

Seamus looked uncomfortable. Dean had taken a massive interest in his West Ham posters.

Harry looked angry. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved . . . stop your mummy worrying -"

"You know what?" said Seamus heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look. "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him any more, he's mad."

"That's out of order, Seamus," said Ron, whose ears were starting to glow red - always a danger sign.

"Out of order, am I?" shouted Seamus, who in contrast with Ron was going pale. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!" said Ron angrily.

"Then you're mad, too," said Seamus in disgust.

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" said Ron, jabbing himself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth! Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" he said aggressively.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. It looked like Harry's friends were very protective.

Dean shook his head. "I'm a muggle-born, remember? My parents don't know anything."

Neville piped up. "Me and my gran believe you. She even cancelled our subscription to the Prophet! Said they were printing a load of nonsense." He seemed to have finished and was starting at a plant on his bedside table.

Merlin climbed into bed. This day had been an eventful one. The room quietened down but Merlin lay awake. He hadn't forgotten why he had come to Hogwarts in the first place. Morgana was alive again. She had teamed up with Voldemort and nothing would stop them from getting to Harry and Merlin. He sighed. This year was going to be a long one.

**Yeah... Was that okay? There may be some spelling mistakes because I'm writing this on my phone, sorry. Remember: 5 reviews! Thanks x**

**I know I copied a little from the book, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Memories of Merlin

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm aiming for 15 reviews now. (It's a lot, but I know how many people read this)**

**This chapter is kind of similar to the books again, but I swear after this it will divert off the path of the Order of the Phoenix.**

**guest replies:**

**guest: thanks so much!**

**guest kaya: thanks! I will reveal all soon ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

_"Merlin... Merlin..." A voice. "Merlin!" It was urgent. Merlin could not move. A figure walked up to him, shrouded in mist. The voice spoke, now sounding amused. "Oh, Merlin. How young you look for your age." A laugh pealed out. He could recognise that voice. The figure stepped closer, and the mist dissolved. It was Morgana. She was wearing a dress that she had worn back when she was still Uther's ward, back when she had no magic. But Merlin knew she had changed. Merlin still couldn't move, but he could speak. "Morgana." _

_She smiled. "Ah, you still remember me. How nice."_

_Merlin didn't say anything. "So I assume you know by know that I have been reawakened."_

_"But you don't know where I am."_

_Morgana frowned. Merlin spoke again. "I know that you are still weak and you have no idea where I am."_

_Morgana glared at him, marring her beautiful face. "But I know where Riddle's precious Harry Potter is. And I know that you will do anything to protect the creatures of this feeble little land, even though the magic has gone."_

_"Morgana, please," Merlin said. "You've seen this world! You know that they are weak, and they can't defend themselves against the power of the Old Religion. Why do you need to kill them?"_

_"Because they _are_ weak! Why did they let the Old Religion fade? And they are the only way to get to you."_

_Merlin sighed. "I'll meet you, Morgana. I can find you. Just don't kill the witches and wizards."_

_"Oh, no." Morgana smirked. "I will do anything to get to you first. And, I must do a favour to my rescuer. We will destroy the Wizarding World, and bring back real magic!"_

_"Morgana!" Merlin grew fed up with her. "The only way you can bring the Old Religion back is with Arthur!"_

_Morgana just smiled, and then all Merlin could see was blackness._

"No!" Merlin shot up in bed. The sun had risen, and his watch said it was 7:00am.

"What happened, mate?" Ron mumbled groggily.

"Oh, it was just a dream." Merlin still sounded rattled. "Sorry for waking you up."

Ron checked his own watch. "It's fine." He picked up a pillow and hit Harry in the head. "Oi! It's time to wake up!"

Merlin smiled. They were just like himself and Arthur. The smile slipped off his face.

At breakfast, Professor McGonagall gave out the timetables. "Look at today!" groaned Ron as soon as McGonagall had handed one out to him. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"

Merlin looked at his timetable. It was the same as Ron's. He frowned. "Are all these teachers bad?"

Hermione sighed. "Well the boys seem to think that History of Magic is boring, we all know Snape hates Gryffindors, Trelawney's really just an old fraud, and Umbridge is from the Ministry, so we know _that_ can't be good."

Merlin sighed. Today was going to be a horrible day. He had been to Hogwarts before, when the teachers were even more stricter, but he had been living in recluse for about 100 years since the last time he had been to school.

Merlin remembered his closest friend, Angus Brown, from about 100 years back. He was no Arthur but he was a laugh, and Merlin had needed that.

He was shocked out of his reverie by Harry saying, "Come on, we'll be late to History of Magic."

"Oh, it's not like Binns'll notice," Ron groaned.

"No, Ron," Hermione said in her strict voice. She stood up and left the Great Hall.

"God, she's a right downer," Ron muttered as they all packed up and headed towards the classroom.

Merlin had a shock when he saw that Professor Binns was a ghost. The lesson _was_ boring, and Hermione seemed to be the only person taking notes at all, while the rest of the class were sleeping or daydreaming.

Merlin found himself drifting into his many memories.

_He was talking to Gwen shortly after Arthur's death. She had come into terms with his magic and was announcing that she would make him Court Sorcerer when the ban on magic were lifted. Merlin was crying tears of joy and sadness, that Arthur couldn't see his great kingdom at the height of it's time._

_He was sitting by Gwen's deathbed, seeing another dear friend pass into Avalon. He looked so young, but felt so very old. Gwen closed her eyes for the final time._

_He was standing outside his newly constructed hut near Freya's lake, waiting patiently for Arthur's return. After Gwen's death, Camelot had been destroyed as she had no heir. The kingdoms fought for the title of King, and Albion was divided once more. His only companion was Aithusa, the white dragon who promised to be with him forever and always._

_He was standing with the four founders of Hogwarts, looking at the newly built school. He was no longer Merlin, but Marcus. Magic was being taught again, but not the pure form of the Old Religion. Spells cast in Latin, using wands. But all that would change when Arthur came back._

_He was standing on the edge of a cliff. Arthur had not come back for 500 years, and Merlin was alone. He took the plunge._

_He was waking up on the top of the cliff, just hours later. He felt a deep misery, knowing that he would not be able to die._

_He came back to Hogwarts as a student, finding friends and maybe even a family. No was no longer feeling despair. Every 100 years he came back to Hogwarts._

Merlin woke up. The old ghost seemed to be finishing his long winded speech about Goblins in the war. A bell rung** [AN: Does a bell ring? Well it does in this fic] **and everyone packed up, eager to leave the classroom.

They all walked into the massive courtyard where is was raining lightly. "So, Michael," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around herself to fend off the cold. "What kinds of things did you learn when you were homeschooled?"

"Well my tutor, Gaius, was a Healer but he used lots of herbs to heal, so I know a lot about potions," Merlin said carefully, trying not to give anything away.

Ron made a sigh of disgust. "So you'll get high marks even though you're a Gryffindor, then."

"Well if you _try_ to make good potions then maybe Snape will give you a better mark," Hermione said.

"Hermione, have you met the man?" Harry asked incredulously. "He hates us."

"Wow, I'm feeling scared now," Merlin joked.

After standing outside in the rain for a few more minutes, they trooped inside for their Potions lesson.

Snape was definitely very strict, but Merlin managed to make an acceptable Draught of Peace which Snape could make no comment on. Harry, however, was less lucky. His was emitting a sort of dark grey mist that Snape took one look at and vanished the potion. Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Hermione shook her head. It wasn't worth it.

Harry raced off to lunch as soon as it was the end of the lesson and was already eating when they caught up.

"Harry, mate, it's just Snape. You know he hates us." Ron tried to console Harry.

"Yes, but he only accepts people with an E in his NEWT class!" Harry mumbled.

"Well he's not going to be marking your OWLs so you could still get a pass mark," Merlin said.

"Hmm." Harry looked down at his plate.

**TIME SKIP**

It was the Divination lesson, and as soon as Merlin walked into the heavily scented classroom, Professor Trelawney pounced on him. "I see a dark future for you!" she said with a mystical voice. "You shall be killed by the end of the school year, by the most powerful man to walk the earth!"

Everyone started whispering. Merlin caught snatches of it, like "Dumbledore's going to kill him?" "Don't be stupid, it's obviously Voldemort!" "Voldemort's dead, silly!" Harry grabbed Merlin and pulled him to the table. "Don't worry, she does that to everyone. It never comes true."

Merlin nodded. He felt a little scornful; he couldn't die! Trelawney obviously wasn't a proper seer.

The rest of the lesson went by without fault, aside from the surreptitious glances and the sympathetic shoulder-squeezing by Trelawney.

The class was dismissed early. After the lesson, when only Merlin, Harry and Ron remained, clearing the cups of tea they spilt laughing so hard, Trelawney collapsed in a chair. Merlin sucked in a breath. Was she issuing a prophecy? She quickly sat up straight, her eyes unfocused. She spoke in a raspy voice:

_The Once and Future King shall rise again,_

_Along with his greatest foe._

_The warlock shall trigger the golden age_

_And from then, the Old Religion will flow._

Merlin stood, opened mouth. Harry and Ron were shell-shocked. Professor Trelawney stood up, and asked in a faint voice, "Oh, I must have collapsed. The heat, you know." She glided out of the door.

"What... what was that?" Ron asaked warily.

"She said a prophecy," Merlin said grimly.

"She's done that before," Harry blurted out, then exchanged glances with Ron. It was obviously private.

Merlin decided not to question it further. "So what did she mean?" Harry said.

Merlin said nothing. "We need to ask Hermione," Ron said. "She knows everything."

**Wow, that took ages to write! I think I'll do a cliffhanger next chapter. ;) remember: 15 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Dragon of Merlin

**Hi. Okay. THANKS FOR 13 MORE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS I HONESTLY DO!**

**I know you guys hate the asking for reviews thing. But I promise that I'll never do it again. It's just really nice to hear fabulous comments on the internet when I don't get it anywhere else.**

**The reason I haven't updated: I've been really ill. Like reaaaally ill. So I haven't checked my email in a few days. I also had exams. BUT I'M POSTING NOW DESPITE THE FACT THAT I'M ILL.**

**Guest reviews at the bottom**

**I'm writing the next chapter as I speak. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or HP**

**[Harry's POV]**

Harry and Ron raced to the Arithmancy classroom where Hermione's lesson was finishing. As soon as she walked out of the room they grabbed her. Michael stood to the side looking deep in though.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked crossly.

"Professor Trelawney said a prophecy!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione looked startled. "What did she say?"

Harry racked his brains. "Um, something about the Once and Future king and a warlock."

Michael almost absently recited the prophecy.

"_The Once and Future King shall rise again,_

_"Along with his greatest foe._

_"The warlock shall trigger the golden age_

_"And from then, the Old Religion will flow."_

Hermione frowned. "How do you remember that?"

"Photographic memory," Michael quickly said, looking guilty.

"Once and Future King... I know that!" Hermione had her 'thinking face' on. "And 'greatest foe'? Is that Voldemort?"

Michael looked pained. "Shouldn't we be getting to Defence?"

Hermione gasped. She clutched her bags and raced off, not wanting to be late to the lesson.

**[Merlin POV]**

As they hurried to the classroom, Merlin allowed himself to think. He was overjoyed! Arthur was coming back. The prophecy was obviously true, since Morgana was already back. And the Golden Age was coming. But Merlin still had a deep foreboding feeling. What would Morgana do? She hadn't killed anyone yet, or it would be all over the papers. But what would happen when she did? What if Merlin couldn't be there in time?

They reached the Defence classroom, and Merlin decided to think about it later, maybe consult with Aithusa.

**[Harry's POV]**

It was the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. Everyone had their wands out and were waiting for Professor Umbridge to enter.

She stalked in, sat behind the desk. Harry waited for her to announce what they were going to be learning.

"Wands away," she said, and no one moved. Why would they? You can't _not_ use wands in DADA! "I said, wands away!"

Everyone shuffled to put their wands in their bags, muttering. "Books out," Umbridge said in her posh voice, pretending not to hear the complaints. "Please read chapter one."

She sat down, watching them all carefully. Harry exchanged a glance with Ron but did as he was told to. Harry was preoccupied with everything that had happened on only the first day of fifth year. He sighed, and started reading the boring book.

Harry glimpsed out of the corner of his eye Michael just staring out the window. Umbridge didn't seem to notice. Michael took a quick breath in and all at once an almighty roar shook the castle. Everyone rushed to the window, not listening to the feeble protests of Professor Umbridge.

"Hey, look! What's that?" Dean shouted. Harry craned his head to look where Dean was pointing. Something large was lying in front of the Forbidden Forest. It looked like a creature, but as they were high up Harry couldn't tell what it was. He _could_ tell that there was a pool of blood underneath it.

A small thud sounded and it looked like someone had gone out of the door. "Mr Emrys come back now!" Umbridge shouted in a shrill tone.

Harry gasped and followed Michael out. He was aware that Ron and Hermione were running too. Michael would be killed!

**[Merlin's POV]**

Merlin was running. He had sensed Aithusa flying near Hogwarts, but he didn't know why. Then, he _felt_ Aithusa's sudden pain as something cut her side open. Aithusa roared, shaking the foundations of the castle, and fell to the ground. All at once the students rushed to the window. He had seen Aithusa lying on the ground. Who would do this to her? Was it Morgana? But Merlin could not waste time thinking. He had to get to her.

He heard Umbridge's shout but ignored it. Aithusa was more important than blowing his cover. He raced outside where teachers were already crowded.

Dumbledore spotted him. "Mr Emrys!" he said, his wand still trained on Aithusa. "What are you doing? Get away from here!"

Before Merlin could reply, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up beside him. Merlin sighed. Trust those three.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" Ron whispered in an undertone. "That's a dragon!"

Merlin didn't say anything. He started walking up to the great dragon.

Ignoring the teachers' protests, he knelt down beside her. "Oh, Aithusa," he whispered quietly.

"Mr Emrys!" Snape was saying. "Get away from that dragon. You could get hurt." He made no move to stop him though.

Merlin payed her no attention. "Aithusa, what happened to you? Who did this?" Merlin felt a bubble of anger rise in his chest. Why would they harm a dragon that wasn't doing anything?_ Of course_, Merlin thought grimly. _Dragons are mindless creatures in this age._

Aithusa growled a little, and blinked at Merlin. Everyone jumped back in shock. '_It's just a scratch, do not worry_,' Aithusa said in Merlin's mind.

Merlin was furious. '_No it's not! I can feel your pain, Aithusa_.'

Just then, Professor Umbridge ran up on her stubby legs, panting heavily. "Professor Dumbledore!" she said. "What is the meaning of this?" She caught sight of Merlin kneeling next to the dragon. "Mr Emrys, stand up! I will have to take this dragon and report it to the Ministry! It could burn the school!"

Merlin finally looked up. "She's not doing anything!"

Hermione frowned. "How do you know it's a she?"

Merlin didn't say anything. McGonagall looked at the three students. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. Go back to the castle immediately!"

Harry shook his head. "There's a dragon in Hogwarts! It could be Voldemort!"

Merlin sighed. Could they not see that Aithusa wasn't attacking? That she was injured? Merlin looked at the wound. '_Young warlock, don't try anything. You'll drain your magic.'_

_'I'm not young,_' Merlin said, but didn't try to heal her.

Meanwhile Umbridge was shouting that Voldemort wasn't back and that it was probably an escaped dragon. "All the same, we should send it to the Ministry. They can deal with it under controlled conditions!"

Merlin stood up. Aithusa growled warningly but he ignored her. "And Mr Emrys, you can get away from that dragon at once!" Umbridge said.

Merlin stood where he was. "I won't allow you to harm her."

"Marcus, what are you doing? It's dangerous!" Harry whispered.

"You can't harm her! She hasn't done anything except land here! She hasn't attacked anyone. She's already hurt," Merlin said, knowing that no one would listen to him.

Just then, Hagrid* ran up. "I- I heard tha' there were a dragon 'ere!"

"You heard correctly, Hagrid," Dumbledore said. "And Mr Emrys here seems sure that we shouldn't hurt it."

"Well o' course you shouldn't!" Hagrid exclaimed, looking at Aithusa with reverence. "Tha' there is a white dragon! Most powerful o' them all!"

Merlin raised his eyebrow. He hadn't expected anyone to know that.

"And look! She's bleeding!" Hagrid rushed up to Aithusa. Everyone jumped, but Aithusa did nothing except blink lazily. "Oh, you poor thing!"

Merlin stepped back. Aithusa wanted to get up. She made her large body rise, taller than everyone. All the teachers raised their wands again, but Hagrid noticed the large rip in her skin. Merlin saw red. The only thing that could break through her natural armour was Excalibur or the Avada Kedavra curse.

Merlin saw the red spell shooting from Umbridge's wand before the dragon did. "Aithusa!" Merlin yelled, but there was no need. The spell bounced off her skin like it was nothing. Merlin sighed in relief. It was just the stunning spell.

Umbridge gasped. "That should have worked!"

No one paid her attention. "Who's Aithusa, Mr Emrys?" Dumbledore asked. The twinkle in his eye showed that he already knew.

Merlin groaned internally. Part of his cover was blown. '_Tell him, Merlin_,' Aithusa said.

Merlin sighed resignedly. "Aithusa's the dragon, Professor."

"How do you know its name?" McGonagall asked.

"Um..." Merlin struggled to answer. Saying that he hatched her from her egg 1800 years ago was not a good idea.

Aithusa chuckled. "Shut up," Merlin muttered under his breath.

Merlin looked around for an excuse. "I... I've met her before!"

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked. "And why are none of us dead yet?"

"Because Aithusa doesn't kill people for no reason!" Merlin protested.

"Impossible!" Umbridge spat. "It's a dragon! A mindless beast."

Merlin opened his mouth, but Hagrid shouted out before he could speak. "How dare you call 'er a mindless beast! She's a dragon! Magnificent creatures they are!"

"You don't need to boost her ego," Merlin mumbled silently. "It's already too big."

Unfortunately, Aithusa heard that comment and growled threateningly. The teachers' wands raised a little higher.

"Mr Emrys, could you please tell us how you know this dragon?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"My dad," Merlin blurted out. "He worked with dragons. He took care of Aithusa."

"Then how did it escape?" Umbridge all but screeched. "The Ministry should be informed immediately!"

Suddenly Aithusa groaned and fell to the ground. Hermione gasped.

Merlin cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about Aithusa's wound!

He knelt down, and carefully placed his hands on the wide tear leaking blood. '_No_,' Aithusa protested weakly.

"I must," Merlin whispered fiercely. He brought all of his power to the front of his mind, and chanted the healing words.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and all of the teachers wondered what he was doing, and Harry stepped forward.

Merlin's eyes were glowing a burning gold, and all of his power was flowing through his hands into Aithusa's wound. He felt the tough skin pulling itself together, and the magic replacing the blood that the great dragon lost.

'Merlin,' Aithusa said in his mind warningly, 'that's enough!'

**[Harry POV]**

Michael was acting weird. First, he ran out to confront a dragon who he them claimed knew him. He even knew it's name! Then he started to do some strange magic on the dragon which looked as if it was healing the wound.

Michael's eyes suddenly rolled up into his head, collapsed.

**Hey guys! End of a new chapter.**

**Again, I'm really sorry.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Guest reviews: **

**guest 1(May 17) oh my gosh! Thanks xxx**

**guest kala- he will come back in the next chapter or so... And thanks x**

**triqueta123 - thanks xxx**

**Guest2(may 17) Freylin will come!**

**Anna- oh that's fine! And it's so nice that you think I deserve a review! **

**Ameya - thanks xxxx**

***I know Hagrid was supposed to be on that mission thing but for the purposes of this story, he's not. Also I can't do Hagrid speak, sorry. **


End file.
